Clannad Misadventures and Side Stories
by Nirvashv7
Summary: There were many moments we never got to see. When did Tomoya and Nagisa ever have their first kiss? What happened with Nagisa's funeral? How did everyone react? Did everyone get together once in a while? This is how I imagined all these things happening and more. This can be set anytime during/after Clannad/After Story.
1. The First Kiss

**This is Nirvashv7, previously SSDS, and this is my first fanfiction! Specifically on one of my favorite anime of all time,Clannad!**

**Thank you for choosing to read my story! This fiction may be regularly rewritten and extended based on the standards given by you glorious readers, so please review so I can gather feedback! **

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Title: The First Kiss<p>

Summary: It's a beautiful, almost perfect day and by now, Tomoya and Nagisa have been dating for quite some time; Tomoya is feeling strangely giddy and loathes the fact that he and Nagisa haven't even kissed yet, will this be the day he takes their relationship to a new level?

Rated: K

Character(s): Tomoya, Nagisa, Akio, Sanae

Setting: Between Episodes 8 and 9 of Clannad After-Story

Last edit: October 28, 2014

* * *

><p>It's early Sunday morning at the Furukawa Residence. A gorgeous day with an almost perfect temperature and clear, sunny skies. Natural light illuminated everything in Tomoya's room, prompting him to open his eyes and forced him awake.<p>

~Tomoya POV~

I hate waking up on Sundays, although it's still better than waking up early for school, considering Tomoyo's insistence for that matter. My muscles always ached, especially my damaged right arm, so I always had to stretch a little. Then I proceeded to take care of my daily hygiene. When I left the bathroom I noticed that everyone was already awake. I could hear them making morning preparations for the bakery, they had probably just finished baking the morning batch.

_"How do they wake up so early?" _I wondered, before heading back to my room

After getting dressed, I made my way downstairs to find the Bakery very noisy as usual, the store was usually packed with customers on weekends. I noticed that Akio and Sanae Furukawa, Nagisa's parents, were talking about something near the exit, Sanae san's tears seamed to imply that someone had, once again, commented negatively about her bread.

"My bread...my bread..IS JUST A BOTHERSOME BATCH!" Sanae san cried, running out of the store while bursting into tears.

"I LOVE THEM!" Akio san screamed, following his wife while shoving a batch of her "terrible' bread into his mouth.

Nothing like an average morning in the Furukawa Bakery

"Good morning Tomoya kun!" I turned around to find my girlfriend, Nagisa, standing there at the cash register in her parents place, I didn't even notice her there due to all the commotion.

"Morning Nagisa, are you feeling well today?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, today's a perfect day to be out of school," she said.

I could barely hear her comment because I was too busy noticing how good she looked today. She wore a blue t-shirt under neath a white dress with a, a custom apron with the bakery logo and a dango in front of her chest, and a red skirt; she was simply radiant throughout the store and I was sincerely hoping no one else would take interest in her, wouldn't wanna have to kill anyone on such a beautiful day.

Wow, I barely realized how sappy I was today, that's love for ya.

"Tomoya are you listening?" Nagisa asked, clearly irritated that I was ignoring her for the past minute, but thankfully clearly oblivious to the fact that I was contemplating on her looks.

"Yeah I'm listening" I said confusingly. She knew I was lying, but was used to it.

"So then, what would you like to do today?" She asked again.

"I don't know, take a stroll?" I replied.

"Okay then, whenever mom and dad get back we'll go" she said before she resumed managing the cash register.

On average, the random episodes between Akio san and Sanae san usually take around 5 minutes, which is exactly how much time it took for them to return. When things finally calmed down, Nagisa and I went off to our stroll hand in hand. We took our usual route and walked through the park, and like usual Nagisa was contemplating the beautiful scenery; however, I was too focused on the couple on the bench who were making out, careless to whoever saw them.

They made kinda jealous because Nagisa and I have been dating for quite a while, yet we haven't pushed our relationship as far as kissing, no matter how much I yearned for it, the farthest we've ever gone is hugging and holding hands. However, today I was feeling elated; it was a perfect day after all, maybe perfect enough to embrace her in my arms and move in for the...

"Tomoya-kun! Are you listening!" Nagisa complained, shattering my train of thought.

"Yes, every word" I lied innocently.

Nagisa pouted, "Liar!"

"Sorry, I was just doing some thinking is all" I said apologetically.

She held her hands up which she would do whenever she was frustrated with him, but rather than intimidate him, it made her look so cute, "Anyways, I was wondering if you noticed how nice the park looked today!"

I looked around the usual park and my personality quirks activated "same boring ass park to me, just brighter"

"Whatever, do you wanna continue walking?" Nagisa asked, deciding to drop the subject entirely, obviously disappointed. He mean to always make her sad, but it was so common that she got over it in a matter of seconds.

"Thought you'd never ask." We continued walking through the park, after a few minutes we stopped for ice-cream sold at the end of the park. We ate ice cream together while walking through the town. As we ate, I looked at her lips, occasionally covered in ice cream once again and remembered my desire to kiss them. I took notice in how she licked her lips after every bite... but if I zone out again, Nagisa might actually get really mad this time.

Sometime in the afternoon, we returned to the bakery.

"We're home" we both answered.

"Welcome to the...oh, its just you," Akio-san said, "stealing my beautiful daughter all day long, whatever."

_Stealing?_ I thought.

"Just don't steal her all night while your at it" Akio-san said rather loudly.

"Father!" Nagisa cried, blushing. I could feel my face growing hotter.

"It's okay, as long as you use protection!" Akio-san said jokingly.

"FATHER!" Nagisa screamed in protest, our blushes were now deep shade of red that matched the red sunset in the horizon.

"Akio san, lets not tease them..yet," Sanae-san said, with such an innocent face.

"I'm going upstairs, c'mon Tomoya-kun!" I was relieved when Nagisa quickly grabbed my hand and forced me upstairs before they could make another crude remark. We actually dragged me all the way to her room where Dango Daikazoku can be found everywhere; I swear, every time I visit here, their theme song seems to play in my head, usually getting stuck there for days.

I just sat there on her table looking at the afternoon sky; the beautiful red sunset painted the afternoon sky perfectly, but because of what happened earlier, I've been stuck with thoughts about how far I've gotten with Nagisa.

"Tomoya-kun..."

I turned to see her staring at me.

"Yes Nagisa?"

"Oh nothing!" Nagisa quickly turned and blushed, her hasty reaction meant she wanted to tell me something.

"You wanted to talk about something?" I ask again, she shakes her head as if pretending like nothing happened. So in order to find out what it was and motioned behind her and started tickling her by her sides. She squeaked as she reacted and started laughing hysterically. She sounds really cute when she's laughing her brains out. She struggled, trying to push me away, but I was too strong for her.

"Tomoya kun! I'm gonna explode!" she cried, begging me to end her torture

"Then tell me what you wanted to say!" I demand.

"Okay! Okay, you win!" And with that I let go, she was out of breathe from laughing for so long.

"Now then, what did you want to tell me?" I asked immediately.

Nagisa slowly regained composure before taking a delicate seat and looked me strait in the eyes, she asked "We've been dating for a while right?"

"Yeah." I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Well, we've been on lots of dates..."

"Go on"

"But have you wondered...why we never...kissed?"

She was blushing madly, as she said it, she avoided his gaze.

"Oh," I sat straight up, blushing madly. Now I realized that Nagisa was thinking the same thing I was all day long, whether or not we should have our first kiss. But the way she explained it, made it sound like she felt guilty for not pursuing it. For taking her time. It took them days to even hold hands and hugging romantically even longer. It wasn't really her fault, but occasionally she made it seem like it was.

I looked at her again and swallowed before continuing on, "do you erm...want to? If you don't want to, I won't force you to..."

She lit up, her hair seemed to stand on its ends, the antennae her hair formed seemed to point 90 degrees. In addition, her blush increased to a darker hue, covering her face. She then started to slightly panic, as is meaning to respond but loosing the words to say in the process. This went on for about another minute before she took a deep breathe and looked him in the eyes again.

"Yes" she ultimately decided.

The atmosphere of the room intensified, in an instant, the air became tense and hard to breathe in. Butterflies in my stomach started fluttered madly. I've never had these feelings before, maybe because I used to see life as boring. It didn't help that Nagisa chose today to be so beautiful and those giddy emotions he had been feeling all day were bursting in his head, giving him a slight headache. Nevertheless I nodded and sat face-to-face with my girlfriend. She looked like she was about to cry, but abstained.

I closed my eyes and slowly moved my face closer to Nagisa's. With every inch, my heartbeat increased and the slow pace made it feel like forever. After what felt like several hours I had managed to position my face close to hers, so close I could feel her sweet breath caressing my face. ~Anpan~(sweet bread), her favorite dish's, scent was intoxicating, bringing me closer. I slowly opened my eyes to take a quick peek at her cute face, eyes closed and anticipating his lips to contact hers; it was just so cute that I couldn't take it all the emotions I was experiencing today, I had truly lost it. So I closed my eyes, threw careful caution to the wind, and hoped for the best.

So I quickly closed the gap between us, quicker than I should have, catching her completely off guard. I immediately became intoxicated when our lips were pressed together; her mouth tasted sweet, like ~anpan~ and strawberries. In this new found sensation, I put my arms across her waist and pulled her closser to me as her arms wrapped around my neck. Our tongues ended up touching and slightly intertwined as things started to heat up.

I honestly thought this moment would never end...But every great moment has to end, so we broke apart to catch our breath. I feel completely backwards and rested on my arm. Nagisa just planted her hands on her lap, she closed her eyes and blushed madly.

"That was...pleasant" I said, gasping for much needed air. Her taste still lingering in my mouth, like a drug, making me longing for the sensation. I was addicted to the passion of her lips. This is why kissing was such a huge deal. I felt like no one was left in the world but me and her, and it would still be okay. It was too addicting it seems.

"Mhm" Nagisa was crying like she always would, one thing I always loved about her was how sensitive she was. Such a crybaby to cry over something like this, yet I will always love her for it. Her face made me want to hold her and succumb to my desires once more.

"So, wanna do it again?" I asked almost pleadingly, after the first kiss I wanted more; the heat of the moment, the pure passion, I wanted it badly.

After a couple of seconds to comprehending what he said, she she wiped away her tears. They gazed into each others eyes once more, with their relationship having now moved to the next level, she looked slightly more comfortable and confident; she nodded in agreement, her face was different, as if she too was pleading for more. She scooted back towards me and we embraced once more, slightly less hesitantly than before. We were kissing again, more passionately than before.

However, this time wasn't that great.

Last time I checked, normal make-out sessions didn't involve a shoe to the head and lots of screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER PUNK!" Akio had forced his way into Nagisa's room, startling the latter, and picked me up by my shirt collar.

"Father!" Nagisa screamed, blushing madly with embarrassment, pleaded for him to let me go.

"Oh did we interrupt something?" Sanae san said ever so innocently.

Embarrassing as it was, and slightly painful, it was still a blissful moment I would never ever forget. And not the only one mind you; and although I still remember the pain I received from the huge bump on the side my face. I was too enamored with the feeling of kissing Nagisa.

Somehow, I found myself believing he had all the right to be mad. After all, a punk like me who never did anything good with his life, just stole a first kiss from his daughter's virgin lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Did you not like? Please tell me as this was my first ever Fanfiction and I do enjoy the feedback I get from reviews! With edits and a much better level of education, and finally found my groove when it comes to multi-tasking, I found making fanfictions easier and actually got chapters done. Thank you<strong>


	2. Death and Rebirth Part 1

**This is Nirvashv7, previously SSDS, and I finally got off my lazy ass and updated a fan-fiction! My first fan-fiction, no less. Because I had very little understanding to how fanfiction takes time, poor English writing skills, and over-abundance of other things to do, I very rarely ever updated everyting. But at this time, I had finally gotten better at time management, writing skills, and I understand more. So look foward to more updates from now on...hopefuly**

**Thank you for the support! I appreciate all reviews/feedback received by the readers.  
>Note that this particular story will be seperated into three parts: one about Tomoya and the memorial service, one about the friends talking about the future without Nagisa, and the third focusing on future events of Clannad. <strong>

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Title: Death and Rebirth Part 1: Nagisa's Funeral<p>

Summary: Everyone gathers for the memorial service for the now deceased Nagisa, as everyone is grieving the loss of a daughter and friend, a newly widowed Tomoya is isolating himself from others in self loathing. Part 1 in a 3 part series.

Rated: K+

Character(s): Tomoya, multiple others

Setting: Between Episode 16 and 17 of Clannad After-Story

Last edit: October 28, 2014

* * *

><p>Tomoya POV:<p>

Today is a beautiful day

It is bright and sunny, very strange for a typical winter day. The snow from the previous weeks still blanketed the town, as it melted it twinkled against the sunlight. The cool, winter breeze lingered longer than usual, keeping the temperature as cold as possible.  
>It is a day that she would've loved.<p>

So it was fitting that such a day would befall on her own funeral, the funeral of my wife, Nagisa Okazaki.

The funeral ceremony was not a large event, only close friends and family were invited. The traditional funeral preceding and cremation had been done the day before in private; her grave stone had already been erected in the nearby cemetery. Today is the memorial service, where everyone came to pay their respects.

The Furukawa bakery, where the service was being held, was filled to the brim with guests. The twin-Fujibayashi-sisters, Kyou and Ryou, cried into each other's arms; Kotomi sniffled quietly to herself, tears trickling down her face; Tomoyo was making a hard face, trying very hard not to cry, but failing; Youhei held his sister, Mei, as she balled in his arms; he too was crying, but, unlike usual, he kept himself in control and mature. Other guests included: Yusuke, Kouko, Yukine, Misae, Toshio-sensei, Rie, and Sugisaka. They all came to pay their respects to Nagisa, they were her most treasured friends. In any other occasion, such a large gathering of loved ones would've been welcomed.

But today, I wished they would all go away.

I know that they feel sorry for me, but I cannot recall any happy memories; now everything is sad and bleak. The black clothing everyone is wearing only makes my world more grey than it already is.

Soon enough, everyone took their seats in front of the funeral shrine, they were all situated in the Japanese style rooms while some ended up outside in the porch, barely enough to fit everybody. One by one, the guests stood up to say their final farewells to Nagisa, each of them leaving a flower on the shrine.

"She was a sweet girl, a good friend to the very end. We always ate lunch together, enjoyed the theater club, and she would always make things seem better than it actually was no matter what. It is unfair that she was taken from us so early and…" Kyou had started, but choked, "We'll all miss you so much, thank you for being my friend." And with that she quickly sat down.

"I liked you Nagisa, you were always kind and willing to help others. You were so bright and cheerful and together we all made some very fond memories of you that will never be forgotten, you will be missed and I pray you will enjoy a blissful afterlife" Ryou said, she sat next to her sister to cry more.

Kotomi was next, she stood there for a couple of seconds, but she couldn't even muster a single word. She just placed her flower on the shrine and quickly took her seat.

"I knew you only as a good person, and nothing will change that. I'm glad you managed to achieve your dreams in the Drama Club, and I am glad that I got to help. Without even knowing it, you've helped me a lot throughout my journey, and I cannot think of any way to repay you. I will truly miss you Nagisa, you will always be remembered as a good friend," Tomoyo said, she sounded confident, but I noticed that she was shaking the entire time.

"Nagisa, if only we got to spend much more time together, times flew by and we didn't really get to see each other after graduating, but all the times we spent together were amazing. And even when I was stupid or did some regretful things, you were always nice to me and never judged me badly for them. You were truly one of the best friends I've ever had…I…" Youhei managed to say before cutting himself off.

Everyone else gave their final farewells, every minute of it was painful and heartbreaking, it felt as though someone was twisting a knife into my heart. I kept my head down, refusing to face any of them and refusing to show them my tears. I was nearing my breaking point.

Mei had cried tears, Yusuke gave a poetic farewell, Kouko was quick but to the point, Yukine was sincere and solemn while reminiscing of all the good times we've had, and all the others were around the same.

They were all beautiful soliloquies, all about cherished memories and laments, but honestly, I didn't really hear most of them; rather, to distract myself, I found myself too occupied staring into a picture of my now deceased wife. She looked so full of life and happiness. Something I stripped away.

The only ones left were the Furukawa's and me.

First up was Akio-san, "My daughter, she was my pride and joy. I dedicated all my happiness to her. I had made many mistakes and have done my best to repent my sins, but I never doubted that I loved you. You always tried your hardest, even when you didn't have to, even when you didn't have the confidence to do so. And, I'm glad that she made so many friends, many of which could be here today. Thank you Nagisa, for being the best daughter, I love you" And Akio stopped, unable to continue he sat next to Sanae and rested his hands on his eyes, holding the tears.

Sanae would be next, I saw that she glanced at me really quickly before standing, in her arms, was Ushio, the last remaining remnant of Nagisa, to which I had left in her and Akio's care. The child was sleeping at the moment, blissfully unaware of what was happening around her. The child whose creation was my fault and whose creation led to the funeral we are having today. I couldn't even look at Sanae-san anymore without guilt and regret. Meanwhile, Sanae began her farewell "My beautiful daughter, I will miss you. Akio and I tried are best to raise you and I truly think we succeeded. You were the perfect daughter, I could never ask for anything better from you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and Akio's lives. And although you are gone, you will live on through the love you had shared for your friends and the love you have shared for your family. You will live on through your dedication to give birth to Ushio. My biggest regret in life is that your parents would have to outlive you. I love you Nagisa." And with that she took a seat with Ushio; and somehow, she didn't even cry once.

Now it was my turn, the one thing I had been dreading for the longest time.

Everyone's eyes were on me. They all seemed to gaze into my damaged soul. I used to be safe within their presense, but they all brought nothing but painful remembrance of the time they had wit Nagisa. In reality, all of them were giving him looks of sincere pity, but to me, they all looked disgusted. I felt disgusted. Therefore, I really had no words to say.

But they were expecting something from me, so I stood up, moved to the alter, and got one more look at Nagisa's face.

It was a picture I took when we had just gotten married. They were at the park and I had insisted in taking a photo of her. She wore a pink dress with a white thin sweater to cover her arms. So she smiled and waved at me. It was a treasured photo of a once good memory. But now it will only be a memory. I was about to start to say some pathetic words when something stopped me dead in my tracks...

At that moment, Ushio became restless. Sanae tried to calm her down, but to no avail. She started to cry, perhaps in reality, she was hungry or something, but I like to think that she was grieving her mother. A mother she would no longer had.

And it was all my fault.

The crying had put me right back into my apartment, when Ushio was born, as I pleaded with Nagisa to stay awake and celebrate a successful child-birth, as I watched her hand go limp and she died. With all the stress and grief I was feeling, her crying was the last straw. And so without saying a single world, I walked passed all my friends and loved ones and left the building. I heard my friends calling for my name, but I ignored them.

I walked away from them all. It didn't make me feel any better, but at least it didn't make me feel any worse than I already did.

Perhaps, now that he was gone, they would be talking about me, wondering what they were going to do with me or how I would get over it eventually, to let me "take my time." How stupid do they think I am? And why am I loathing them. Maybe its because I hate remembering everything now. And I will never get over it, because I can never forget her.

I started thinking my worst thoughts, the words I would never say:

_If only we hadn't met that day…_

_We wouldn't have fallen in love. Wouldn't have dated. We wouldn't have married. Then we wouldn't have decided to have a kid._

_And maybe, she wouldn't have had to die._

_Even if it meant I wouldn't be with her, it would have been a better fate, for the both of us._

_I hated suffering, I hated the cruelty of this town, of this world._

_I could not leave. I was trapped in this hell for all eternity._

Because I truly hated myself; I don't deserve to be there, among loved ones.

I didn't deserve a mother, so she had died.

I didn't deserve a father who cared about me, so I left him.

And most above all.

I didn't deserve Nagisa either, so she was taken from me.

My dreams for a family all died with her, so obviously I didn't deserve them.

So much for a big Dango Daikazoku.

* * *

><p><strong>Its been a long time since I started fanfiction, and I've had this story stuck in my head for a long time, probably since I first watched Clannad in 2009. This is only the first part of a three part sub-series, to which I explore the aftermath of Nagisa's death, part 2 and 3 will come shortly after this one (or will already be there by the time you read this). Also by the time this is first uploaded I will have revised and updated Chapter 1 to better fit my standards. <strong>

**Thank you for reading, and as always, please feel free to review, I enjoy the feedback I receive from you. **

**Until next time,  
>Nirvashv7<strong>


End file.
